blink and she's gone
by GoldSilver02
Summary: He breaks this promise to her. But she breaks hers too. So that makes them even. Companion to where are you going? In this bewitched life.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of course. It's all part of J.K.'s world. Lucky witch.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a companion piece to _where are you going? In this bewitched life. _You don't have to read it first to understand it or anything but I guess it goes well with it. I guess. Hehehe. Thank you all so much for those who give this a try. Sheesh, does anyone else love Darco/Tom as much as I do right now?

Summary: He breaks this promise to her. But she breaks hers too. So that makes them even. Companion to where are you going? In this bewitched life.

* * *

_blink and she's gone_

_One-shot_

* * *

_  
_

_They are sixteen when they say 'I love you.' It's Pansy who says it first. _

_It's before he tries to kill Dumbledore. _

_She grabs his arm (the one with The Mark). "Don't do this."_

"_I have to." He hisses at her. _

_She hugs him fiercely. "I will always be here. I will be here waiting for you and I promise that I will wait for you. I love you Draco Malfoy."_

_And in one weak moment he asks, "do you promise that too?" _

"_Of course."_

_He leans his forehead against hers. "For what its worth, I love you too."_

"_Promise you'll come back to me."_

"_Promise."_

_He breaks this promise to her. _

_But she broke hers too. So, that makes them even._

* * *

_  
_

Draco will always remember the first day he started Hogwarts. Mostly though he will always remember the train ride there. He had told Pansy that he would wait for her.

He didn't. He met up with Goyle and Crabbe and Blaise and they went to find their own compartment and they talked of their upcoming years and their impending futures and their awaiting freedoms.

He didn't even remember Pansy until he walked out of their compartment and saw her leaning against the window. Her forehead was pressed against the glass and he could see tiny tears streak down her face.

He sighed as he made his way over to her.

She looked up at him with her sad eyes. "You lied and left me alone."

In all their years of knowing each other, Draco had never seen her so vulnerable. He hadn't even realized how completely dependent on him she really was.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She scoffed and pushed him aside. "No you're not Malfoy. Don't insult me with false apologies." And then she walked away from him.

That would not be the last time Pansy Parkinson would walk away from him.

* * *

They began dating in their fourth year. It was the only sensible thing to do. She liked him and he guess that maybe he liked her too.

So they dated. He gave her chocolates and roses. They visited each other over their vacations.

She told him things that no one else knew.

She stuck by him when he insulted Potter and his merry band of bandits. Most of all though, she stuck by him when they watched Potter cradle Cedric Diggory's dead body.

And while everyone else was mourning the loss of Cedric and worrying about the possible return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _(The Dark Lord. Fucking Voldemort. What-ever), _Pansy and Draco mourned the loss of their innocence.

Of their freedom.

* * *

The first time they have sex is during the summer before their sixth year.

Draco remembers this because it was the night he got the Dark Mark. He stared at the ugly black snake head on his arm and remembers that odd prickling sensation behind his eyes. His vision blurred as the tears fell rapidly and landed pitifully on the tattoo marring his pale skin.

He remembers that Pansy wasn't in attendance. And he hates her a little bit that she wasn't there for him. So, he goes to her.

They get into a fight. A big one. Their first big fight in years.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" He roared at her.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT!" She screeched back. "Merlin's beard Draco, I fucking love you and I can't stand this. I can't stand seeing you hurt."

And their both crying and clawing at each other's clothes.

It's a fumbled mess.

But it's their mess. Their disaster.

And it's the one thing that Draco will always hold on to.

He won't ever tell anyone that though.

* * *

Pansy tries to sell out Potter. And when he hears this, he thinks its possibly one of the stupidest things she's ever done because seriously? No one sells out Potter.

Despite her trying to sell Potter out, a number of Slytherins actually stay and fight. For both sides.

And its after its all done, after _He's_ finally gone and everyone is mourning the loss of their loved ones that Draco is glad that Pansy isn't here to see any of this.

His mother and father are next to him. Hands clasped and sweaty from the fight.

The stench of death makes him want to vomit.

He looks up at the same time she comes barreling into The Great Hall. People automatically hiss at her but she pays them no heed.

She runs right at him and he stands and accepts her hurtling herself at him. She cries into his shoulder. "I couldn't leave you." She sobbed. "I had to know that you're okay."

It's when he doesn't hug her back that he suspects this is where things had begun to change.

* * *

He's always known the Greengrasses'. Daphne was a close friend of Pansy's and Asteria always tagged along.

It was after the War that Draco started noticing the youngest Greengrass.

It's at Pansy's parent's funeral that he actually talks to the young blonde. She smiles lightly at him and nods at what he says.

Pansy is alone in front of the two graves. There is no one with her.

And Draco will never forgive himself for not being there for her.

* * *

Pansy disappears for a few hours every day and Draco doesn't know where she goes.

He spends those few hours with Asteria.

And its after a few days when Pansy keeps coming and going that Asteria finally asks him if he's ever going to be with her and only her.

And he wants to be. He really wants to be but he can't leave Pansy.

Asteria understands. But Draco can't help but hate Pansy a little bit.

This is why he yells at her when she comes to see him.

He calls her names. Horrible names and he hates himself just a little for even thinking them.

"I don't want to be with you anymore! Why can't you see that? That I don't love you. I can't care anymore. I don't care anymore." _(He thinks he may have mentioned she could fall to her death and he probably wouldn't care.)_

Her face falls but she nods gracefully and then races out of the Malfoy Manor.

He calls out after her but she doesn't respond.

And he's alone and he remembers feeling empty.

* * *

For days he's tried to contact her with no avail. She's not answering his letters and her Floo network is blocked and Draco is scared. He's scared that she's hurt or worse dead and all he wants to do is hold her close and whisper words of comfort into her ear. Because regardless of Asteria, Draco will always love Pansy. So, he goes to her house.

And as he's standing against her door he remembers every little thing about her. Every laugh and smile and tear. He remembers every little thing she ever said and he wants to tell her that no matter what, he will always be there for her just as she's been there for him.

He wants to tell her that he's been worried sick about her. And that he really does love her.

He doesn't though.

They get into another fight.

This time she shuts the door in his face and walks out of his life.

After that Draco goes home, into his room and pulls out a photo of he and Pansy that he has hidden in his drawer next to his bed. He's staring at her while she's laughing at something on the side. He remembers the better times and vows to make things better between them.

Because staring at the picture makes Draco realize that Pansy _is the only one who truly knows him._

* * *

_  
_

When he finally gets the courage to see her it's too late.

A letter with one word stares him in the face.

_France._

* * *

_  
_

Its years later and Draco is married to Asteria and he's watching his son, Scorpius, play in the field behind their house.

Asteria walks towards him and stands next to him.

"Remember how Daphne and Blaise decided to go to Rome? Well, coming back they decided to go to Wizarding France."

Draco's heart pounds as he turns to stare at his wife. She's chewing her lip. "They saw her. She's…uh-Pansy Cornfoot now. Stephen Cornfoot was a year above you in Ravenclaw. She's a mother of three, apparently. Two boys and a girl. Daphne told me she's never seen her more happy."

And that hurts Draco. That really hurts. That someone else could make her happy while he failed miserably at it.

* * *

No one mentions Pansy Parkinson (_Cornfoot_) to him.

He's kept up with her though. Always checking up on her. _(Without anyone knowing of course)._

The next time he sees her its years later and they're at Platform 9 and ¾. Scorpius is nervous and Draco tries his best to calm him.

Asteria is in the middle of trying not to cry when he sees her.

She's grown older _(obviously)._ Her hair is longer and her smile is bright. She's hugging a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. One other blonde hair blue eyed boy is standing next to her and a black hair blue eyed girl is in the arms of the man standing behind the boy at the center of attention.

Draco of course sizes up Stephen Cornfoot. He's tall. About as tall as Draco himself. His hair is a light blonde and his eyes are a bright blue. His dimples are showing as he smiles at mother and son.

The children are beginning to board and Draco waves to his son as Asteria weeps. His eyes are trained at the black haired woman in front of him. He's pleading that she turn around. He wants her to run into his arms and laugh and punch him and ask him if he still loves her. The answer of which is always _always_ be yes.

Pansy turns her head to meet his eyes.

They stare at each other.

She nods at him. Gives him a small smile and turns her attention back to the train where her son is shouting that he'll owl as soon as he gets sorted.

There are no words spoken between them. No secret long glances.

She is happy. She is complete.

And Draco will have to live the rest of his life knowing that he will have no part in it.

_(And he will never forgive himself for it.)_

* * *

_  
_

"_Draco!" Seven year old Pansy yells. "Come out! It's not funny anymore!" _

_He walks out from his hiding place and sighs. "You're no fun Pans." _

"_I couldn't find you! I thought I had lost you!" Pansy cried. _

_H wraps his arms around the hysterical girl. "Come on Pans. You'll never lose me."_

"_Promise?" Pansy sniffed. _

"_Promise."_

* * *

_  
_

So this is Draco. Kind of OC but him. I just keep on loving him. Lol. There may be the last one but I'm not sure. So I guess they're not one shots but kind of are? Lol! Hehehe.

Thanks so much for reading!

Reviews are appreciated!

Thanks again!

Yours truly

Books.


End file.
